Eyes
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky was born with a unique feature. He's been an outcast most of his life because of it. Shunned away from the rest of the world who don't understand him he feels hopeless.. Until one day he meets someone that will change him forever. Rated T. Completely AU. I don't own Glee. Kurtofsky. Klaine friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! :)**

 **I wrote this a while ago and stopped because I had writer's block. Truth be told I forgot about this until recently.**

 **I'm not even sure its that great but I'm posting anyways.**

 **This story was inspired by "Edward Scissorhands."**

 **What year and decade this takes place in will be a secret for now. There is a reason for this.**

 **None of this beta'd. I tried to catch my mistakes. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I appreciate it.**

 **I am also looking for a new beta for now. So please, if anyone wants to help me, PLEASE PM me. Thank you. :)**

 **Anyways, on to the story. Its short. I know. If I continue it it will get longer. :)**

 **It has drama, romance(in later chapters) and angst. This talks about religion but not so much.**

 **Thank you to everyone that supports me.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 1

There's once was a man who was born with eyes that glowed red, red like the blood sea that Moses had parted, red like fire that dances gently on the woods as it burns giving you warmth and love. That love tranfixes and gives you satisfaction that you are never alone and warmth that wraps arms around you and hold on to you and the security it gives oneself.

His skin pale as the moonlight and he stood tall as tree or giant, tall and proud. His heart was a pure as angels playing in snow. He wouldn't dare hurt a fly.

He was ridiculed, mocked and shunned every day for having such a infliction, so much so that he was nick named "The Eyes" or "Devil".

But this man's eyes were both a blessing and a curse.

When he was just a few days old his birth mother threw him in a lake leaving him to drown, hoping the god's would take care of the child.

But the God's above had a different plan.

Father Nicholas Karofsky was on his way to the church when fate intervened that fateful Sunday morning.

Father heard the sound of a child crying on his morning walk and immediately dove in and saved the child.

The poor child was wrapped in a blanket and frightened.

"Oh dear... What in good god's grace is this?" Father said dripping wet and frightened but not deterred as he unwrapped the chid and saw it's eyes.

"Our father who art in heaven-" The priest began his prayers and blessed the child from what he was certain was illness. He sat on the dirty ground for several minutes praying the swelling would go down. It never did. Father pursed his lips in a disappointment.

Suddenly a loud thunder banged across the sky and the priest had to make a decision right then and there.

"I can't just leave you out here in the cold, can I?" Father said. Just then the child yawned and curled its little body closer to the priest for warmth. The father smiled and pulled him closer. He was a lonely old priest with no previous children. He always wanted a son, it just wasn't in the cards... Until now. This was fate to him. God, sent him here for a reason. He just had to have. He knew what he had to do.

"Oh OK, let's get you home...Dave...Allan...Karofsky. You like the sound of that?" Father said as Dave, his new son cooe'd. Again father smiled, got up and off they both went to a unknown future.

 **AN: So, what do you guy's think? Continue or no? Thank you. If you have questions, let me know. Have a great say!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Dave Karofsky, age 10 Part 1 Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! :** **)**

 **Thank you ALL for supporting me and this story. It really does mean a lot. :** **)**

 **On to the story. This chapter will be split up into two parts. No Dave here BUT he'll be in part two.** **I promise.**

 **In this story I'll be telling it in different** **and most important** **stages of Dave's life. Some of it will show his past and future. It will jump around a lot. So there's that.**

 **I decided to start when he was a kid first and go from there.**

 **I don't really know about private Christian schools but I tried. The school name, I made up.**

 **If you have questions, let me know. Please review. Please be kind. Not beta'd. I tried.**

 **Enjoy!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dave Karofsky, age 10 part 1**

"Father, we can't keep doing this. Your child… he's out of control and quite frankly he scares the other children." Sister Beth was getting very impatient. Father glared at her but said nothing. No one should talk about his child like that. No one. He wasn't a monster. Despite his condition with his glowing eyes, he was a happy child.

He couldn't understand why everyone treated his son like he was some sort of invalid. That was his son. He _LOVED_ his child no matter what.

Sister Beth and Father were talking outside of her classroom at Fair View Christian Private School, _THE BEST_ private school money could buy.

Or at least it was supposed to be. It was only 11:00 am and Dave Karofsky was already in _BIG_ trouble and Father had to leave his church to see why his son was in trouble… again.

In his old age, Father was _SO_ tired of this behavior. It HAD to stop. Father knew his child was a good kid but Dave could push buttons sometimes.

He knew Dave could test nerves if he wanted. But he hated disciplining his child, especially if Dave didn't do anything wrong. But he had to. If it was that bad. He _HAD_ to.

"Sister, what did exactly Dave do?" Father realized all this time talking that he never asked what his child had done.

"Oh, what _HASN'T_ that little heathen… I mean child done?" Sister corrected herself when she saw the look on Father's face. The look of a Papa bear ready to attack and defend its young if needed.

She relented.

"I had my back turned for one second and _YOUR_ son bit Timothy Baker on the arm, like a rabid dog. When I turned back around there was _YOUR_ son chewing on his arm like some sort of wild beast!" Sister grabbed her arm dramatically, pulling it every which way.

Father was shocked to say the least. His son has _NEVER_ bit anyone before. There _HAD_ to be more to the story. There just _HAD_ to be.

"I know my son, he would _NEVER_ do that… unless provoked. There's something else going on and I intend to find out what that is." Father said with conviction as he left a Sister Beth to her own devices.

.

 **AN: So, what do you all think? I know its short but it will get longer. Thank you for reading! Have a great day! More to come soon.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
